Just My Past
by hibalicious
Summary: Masa lalu memang sulit dilupakan. Tapi jika masa sekarang lebih penting daripada masa lalu, bisakah kau melupakannya, Rokudou Mukuro? 6918, sedikit 6927 untuk masa lalu.


**A/N : **Yoh, kembali lagi dengan saya(?) yang masih bikin 6918 u_u Tapi sekarang kita pakai bumbu 6927, tenang kok, saya juga ngga suka pairing lain selain 6918 (dan 5927 dan B26) Jadi endingnya ngga akan bikin sakit hati kok ^^a #apasih

**Disclaimer : ** KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei desu ._.

**Summary : **Masa lalu memang sulit dilupakan. Tapi jika masa sekarang lebih penting daripada masa lalu, bisakah ia melupakannya, Rokudou Mukuro? 6918, sedikit 6927 untuk masa lalu.

**Pairing :** 6918, 6927 for the past

**Setting : **TYL, habis Mukuro dibebasin Fran tercinta *shot* tentunya. Tapi Tsuna disini ngga ada di peti ya alias masih hidup ^^a

**Warning! Shounen-ai, OOC, maybe.**

**

* * *

**

"Ilusi.."

"Kata-katamu hanyalah ilusi."

* * *

**- J u s t M y P a s t -**

**

* * *

**

Sentuhan hangat membangunkan Hibari Kyouya dari tidurnya. Hanya sebuah tatapan tajamlah yang Hibari keluarkan saat pertamakali membuka mata pada pria yang menyentuh pipinya itu. Ia benci diganggu saat tidur. Sementara yang bersangkutan tersenyum, pria berambut biru disebelah Hibari membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan pada orang lain.

"Ohayou. Kyouya-kun."

"Hentikan memanggil seperti itu."

Hibari mendelik. Memalingkan muka lalu kembali menarik selimutnya. Biar diulang lagi, Hibari benci diganggu saat tidur. Dan sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hmmp.. Kau manis, Kyouya.."

Rokudou Mukuro, mendekatkan tubuh pada Hibari yang membelakanginya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Hibari. Mencium rambut Hibari, dan merasakan harum pasangannya itu. Terbalik dengan Hibari, ia senang mengganggu pria itu saat tidur.

"Kyouya~"

Panggil Mukuro dengan nada kekanakan. Sementara yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Muuu.. Kyou—"

"Berisik." Hibari mendelik.

"Kau bangun, Kyouya~" tersenyum.

"Karena kau berisik."

"Aku berisik karena kau tidak menyahut." dengan nada kekanakan.

Hibari beranjak dari kasur, melepaskan pelukan tangan Mukuro dan duduk di ujung kasur. Ia mengelus rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau berisik. Apa maumu?"

Ia berdiri, mengambil kemeja di lantai dan memandang Mukuro yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur. Melihat orang itu menyeringai, ia bergidik.

"Aku mau ciuman pa-gi-ku."

Dengan nada seperti anak kecil ingin dibelikan es krim, Mukuro menunjuk pada bibirnya yang ia majukan beberapa inci. Sementara Hibari hanya memandangnya dingin seolah berkata, 'apa tadi malam tidak cukup'. Dan pria berambut hitam itu pun berbalik, mengabaikan Mukuro dan mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Fuu~ Kau dingin.." Mukuro cemberut.

Tidak ada respon dari Hibari. Pria itu hanya memungut celananya dan kemudian memakainya. Mukuro mendesah dan beranjak, mengambil kemejanya di pojok kasur dan memakainya dengan malas.

"Hei Mukuro,"

"Ya—"

Dalam hitungan milidetik, Mukuro merasakan tarikan pada kerahnya, dan sebuah sentuhan lembut dirasakan Mukuro pada bibirnya. Tersenyum dalam ciumannya, Mukuro lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pasangannya, membalas kecupan Hibari yang mengenggam kerah bajunya itu. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan saling memandang—kecuali Hibari yang langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merah.

_"M__—__Manisnya.. Kyouya.."_ pikir Mukuro.

Kesunyian kemudian melanda kamar itu. Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mukuro yang mengelus punggung pria berambut hitam itu lembut. Hibari, sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana Mukuro mendekapnya dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan orang itu. Hibari sangat menyukainya walau ia tidak pernah mengakui hal itu. Begitupula dengan Mukuro. Ia sangat menyukai ketika Hibari bersandar padanya seakan membutuhkan perlindungan dirinya.

"Ti amo, Kyouya.."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hibari hanya tersenyum kecil sementara dirinya berpikir apakah ia—mencintai Mukuro? Apakah ketika ia menyukai saat seperti ini ia mencintai Mukuro? Apakah ketika ia menyukai ciuman Mukuro ia mencintai Mukuro? Hibari, menyentuh dada Mukuro, merasakan degupan jantung pada pria berambut biru itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan menyentuh dadanya untuk mengetahui apa ia memiliki degupan yang sama. Dan ia memiliki degupan yang sama.

"Aku tau." ujar Hibari.

Mukuro tersenyum.

* * *

Hujan hari itu sangat deras sekali. Hibari baru saja memasuki mobil setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang menurutnya terlampau mudah. Deras. Hujan itu terlalu deras dan akan sangat berbahaya jika mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini. Belum lagi jarak antara tempat ia berada dan markas Vongola lumayan jauh, ditambah jalannya yang tidak bagus. Saat itu pun Hibari memutuskan menunggu Hujan reda.

Ia bersandar di bangku mobilnya. Memandangi ratusan tetes hujan yang membasahi kaca mobilnya. Dingin. Ya. Walaupun ia tidak menyalakan AC, udara luar menembus masuk dan membuat suhu didalam mobil turun. Saat seperti ini, yang Hibari harapkan hanyalah kehadiran Mukuro. Saling menghangatkan diri, bertukar suhu tubuh. Tidak. Pikiran itu segera ia tepis. Hibari tidak mau mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan jika sudah tau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ya. Hibari tau bahwa—

"Oya? Dimana Kyouya?"

Vongola Decimo itu berbalik mendengar pertanyaan ditujukan padanya. Tsunayoshi, memandang pria berambut panjang di depannya lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Dia masih menjalankan misi. Kurasa seharusnya ia sudah selesai, tapi—" lelaki berambut coklat itu memandang ke jendela. "—cuaca sepertinya menghalanginya."

Mukuro memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Tsuna, berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyentuh kaca yang dingin itu. Hujan—bukan. Ini lebih ke badai. Tetesan hujan itu bahkan sampai membuat kaca tersebut bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hibari disana. Ia tau Hibari tidak suka hukan. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengingat hal lain yang membuatnya semakin cemas. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia ambil.

"Aku harus menyusul. Dimana tempatnya?"

Tsuna menoleh. Memandang mata berbeda warna milik Mukuro itu, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Cuaca sangat tidak baik. Dan perjalanan kesana butuh waktu yang lama, Mukuro."

"Aku harus menyusulnya, Tsunayoshi. Dan aku harus mengambil sesuatu." ujar Mukuro dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat tatapan Tsuna yang seakan mengatakan 'Kau-harus-tinggal'. Mukuro berbalik, ia lalu teringat catatan Hibari yang selalu menuliskan tentang misi yang akan ia jalankan. Pria berambut biru itu kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya yang merupakan kamar Hibari juga sampai mendadak ia merasakan punggungnya berat.

"Tsunayoshi.."

"Jangan pergi, Mukuro." Tsuna yang mendekap Mukuro dari belakang mempererat pelukannya pada pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Namun Mukuro membalasnya dengan melepaskan tangan Tsuna perlahan.

"Tsunayoshi, tidak lagi. Aku—sudah mempunyai Kyouya, dan.." Mukuro membalikkan tubuhnya, menepuk pundak orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu. Ya, dulu sebelum ia dicampakkan oleh Tsuna yang berpaling pada Gokudera, dan kemudian ia menemukan hati Hibari—sampai sekarang.

"Tapi aku masih disini, Mukuro. Dulu itu—kau hanya salah paham, Mukuro." Tsuna menggenggam dan menarik tangan Mukuro dari bahunya, meletakkan tangan pria itu diatas dadanya.

Mukuro dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu bergetar. Dan degupan jantung Tsuna yang ia rasakan dari ujung telapak tangannya. Namun jawaban Mukuro tetap pasti. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyouya seperti Tsuna meninggalkan dirinya dulu. Walaupun hanya sekedar memikirkan orang lain selain Hibari. Tapi—ia gagal. Perkataan Tsuna yang mengatakan bahwa masalah yang dulu hanyalah salah paham perlahan meretakkan pertahanannya. Tapi—ia mempunyai Hibari. Dan berusaha menghapus Tsuna dalam pikirannya.

"Itu—hanya masa lalu, Tsunayoshi.." sekali lagi Mukuro berusaha meyakinkan Tsuna—juga dirinya—bahwa masa lalu mereka bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sesuatu yang harus ditinggalkan dan tidak perlu diungkit. Setidaknya itulah yang Mukuro inginkan.

"Tapi Mukuro—! Aku.. Aku ingin kembali seperti saat-saat itu.. Tidak bisakah—kita?"

Walaupun tatapan Tsuna membuat dinding pertahanannya perlahan retak, ia tetap memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang lain selain Hibari. Ia tidak akan mengacaukan pikirannya dengan memandang wajah Vongola Decimo itu. "Tidak, Tsunayoshi. Ah—aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil."

Mukuro menarik tangannya dan bergegas melangkah menjauhi Tsuna yang masih diam di tempat. Memandang Mukuro yang perlahan hilang dari matanya. Mata yang perlahan meneteskan air mata. Tsuna rubuh, merunduk dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut. Ia menangis tanpa suara sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Juudaime.."

"G..Goku.. Gokudera-kun..."

Tidak ada lagi suara setelah itu kecuali isakan tangis sang Vongola Decimo dalam pelukan Gokudera. Gokudera yang memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya kecuali seorang tangan kanan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Gokudera juga tau itu, walaupun hatinya berharap lebih. Tapi ia mengetahui kemana hati Tsuna mengarah. Dan memutuskan untuk tidak melebihi garis antara seorang tangan kanan dan bos. Tidak lebih..

* * *

Hibari belum kembali. Begitupula dengan Mukuro. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Mukuro berangkat meninggalkan markas Vongola ditengah badai, pergi menyusul Hibari dengan mobilnya. Kalau dalam cuaca biasa, hanya butuh satu jam untuk mencapai tempat itu. Dan mengingat cucaca sudah membaik sejak dua jam yang lalu, seharusnya mereka berdua sudah kembali. Hal ini jelas membuat Tsuna khawatir akan keadaan dua guardiannya itu. Khawatir sebagai seorang Vongola Decimo, tentunya.

Setelah bolak-balik menunggu kabar, akhirnya seorang anak menghubunginya dan mengabarkan sebuah berita yang kemudian membuat Tsuna menjatuhkan teleponnya.

"Boss? Boss?" panggil suara didalam telepon. Tapi yang bersangkutan sudah tidak ada di tempat. Meninggalkan telepon yang tergeletak di lantai.

* * *

"Dimana Mukuro?" Tsuna berlari di koridor, diikuti Gokudera dan Yamamoto dibelakangnya.

Suster yang ia tanya menjulurkan tangannya, menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan ICU. Dengan cepat Tsuna langsung berlari masuk, dan mendapati Mukuro yang terbaring lemah dengan segala mesin disekitarnya dan alat infus disambungkan pada tubuhnya. Vongola Decimo itu hanya bisa memandang lemah Mukuro. Mendekati pria itu dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat Mukuro berbaring.

"Mukuro.."

"Tuan Rokudou kehilangan banyak darah. Beberapa tulang patah dan—benturan dimana-mana." ujar suster yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan bersamaan masuknya Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang melihat Mukuro dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tentu saja, dibandingkan dengan pertarungan-pertarungan dan misi-misi berbahaya sebelumnya, ini sangat aneh jika seorang Rokudou Mukuro terbaring di rumah sakit hanya karena kecelakaan. Separah itukah kecelakaannya sehingga bisa membuat Mukuro sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti ini?

* * *

"Dimana yang lain?"

Bukannya peduli, tapi memang aneh saja, rasanya memang terlampau sepi. Ia bahkan tidak melihat guardian lainnya sejak pertama datang.

"Mereka, di rumah sakit, Kyo-san."

"Hn?"

"Em," sebenarnya Kusakabe ragu mau memberitahu soal kecelakaan Mukuro atau tidak. Tapi—ia rasa harus memberitahu Hibari soal ini, lagipula ia tidak punya alasan lain kalau misalnya akan berbohong juga. "Mukuro-san.."

Menoleh ketika mendengar nama Mukuro disebut. "Kenapa?"

Dan sedetik kemudian ia tau apa yang terjadi ketika melihat pandangan Kusakabe. Hibari mengepalkan tangan, menarik jas nya dan bergegas keluar. "Antarkan aku. Cepat."

* * *

"Juudaime, ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang." ujar Gokudera yang berdiri di belakang Juudaimenya itu.

Tsuna menggeleng, tanpa berbalik ia lalu berkata, "Aku akan menunggu disini, kalian duluan saja."

Melirik pada Yamamoto, ia yakin Tsuna tetap akan disni walaupun mereka memaksanya pulang. Dengan satu kali anggukkan, Gokudera berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Yamamoto. "Hati-hati Tsuna." ujar Yamamoto yang entah kenapa mengatakan seperti itu. Harusnya itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan kepada orang yang akan melakukan perjalanan. Tsuna mengangguk.

Ia lalu menoleh pada Mukuro yang masih belum tersadar. Memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Ah—betapa Tsuna merindukan wajahnya. Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir kali mereka sedekat ini. Tsuna tau ini tidak baik, mengingat kini Mukuro memiliki Hibari. Tapi Tsuna—masih berharap setidaknya sedikit saja, ia mendapatkan perasaan Mukuro lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan tumpuan kedua tangan yang dilipat. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia pun tertidur..

* * *

"Ruangan berapa?"

Tidak sampai dua detik setelah mendapatkan informasi ruangan Mukuro berada, Hibari langsung bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut. Khawatir? Oh, tentunya. Karena jarang sekali Mukuro sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit, kan. Kalau sudah begitu, ia tau kecelakaannya pasti lebih dari parah. Dan ia tak habis pikir kenapa si bodoh itu bisa se-ceroboh begitu sampai keceakaan?

Hibari membuka pintu ruangan, dan tidak sampai satu detik mata tajamnya melebar mendapati sosok Tsuna, tertidur diatas kursi tepat disebelah dimana Mukuro berbaring. Ia tau. Ia tau Tsunayoshi pernah menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi Mukuro. Ia pun sangat tau bahwa Mukuro masih—sedikit—mempunyai sesuatu terhadap Tsuna, tapi ia tidak tau bahwa Tsuna masih mengharapkan Mukuro. Dan pemandangan di depan matanya membuat sedikit sayatan dalam hatinya.

* * *

Tsuna terbangun, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur disini tadi malam. Begitu membuka mata, ia mendapati Mukuro, duduk di atas kasur tanpa berbagai mesin ditubuhnya. Sedikit takjub, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Mukuro terbaring lemah, dan sekarang yang bersangkutan malah terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Tsuna pun merasa lega, tentu saja. Lalu pria itu berbalik, menunjukkan wajah yang membuat Tsuna sedikit memerah. Tapi ia tidak tersenyum. Mukuro mengalihkan pandangan lalu mengangkat bibirnya dan berkata, "Dimana Kyouya?"

Vongola Decimo itu merunduk. Ia tau, Mukuro pasti akan menanyakan Hibari ketimbang bertanya tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri atau bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kini entah mengapa Tsuna sedikit menyerah soal Mukuro. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa meraih pria itu lagi. Seberapa pun usaha dan keinginannya—Mukuro tetap memandang Hibari. Setidaknya begitulah yang Tsuna pikirkan.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya." Tsuna mengangkat bahu, dan sedikit kaget melihat Mukuro yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Aku akan menghubungi yang lain, kurasa ia sudah kembali." lanjut Tsuna, tersenyum. Berusaha membuat Mukuro tenang.

"Hm." Mukuro mengangguk. Memandang ke sekitar ruangan. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa terdapat berban di kepala, tangan juga kakinya—walaupun ia tidak merasa begitu sakit. Hal ini—sudah biasa. Dan ia heran kenapa hanya luka seperti ini saja dirinya dibawa ke rumah sakit? Dunia benar-benar terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Dan Vongola Decimo ini juga terlalu berlebihan. Ketika bangun tadi ia mendapati Tsuna tertidur diatas kursi, disampingnya. Yang berarti ia menunggunya semalaman. Hal itu jelas merupakan serangan yang besar bagi dinding pertahanannya akan pemuda itu. Tapi kemudian Mukuro tersadar, bahwa ia kini mempunyai Hibari. Dimiliki Hibari seorang. Mukuro tidak mau menyakiti pria itu. Baginya kini, Tsuna hanyalah masa lalu. Dan ia sudah mantap soal itu. Membuat Mukuro sangat ingin bertemu Hibari, detik ini juga.

"Tsunayoshi—"

Tsuna menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bisa aku keluar dari sini? Benda-benda ini merepotkan." ujar Mukuro yang menarik lepas infus dari tangannya, membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"H—Hiiiiiiiii jangan dilepas! Ah—mana bisa kau keluar, kau belum sembuh, Mukuro."

"Sembuh?" pria Itali itu tertawa kecil. "Kau kira hal seperti ini masalah besar untukku? Kufufu. Kau terlalu merendahkanku, begitu pula orang-orang yang membawaku kesini. Aku sakit hati.."

"E—EEEHH? Apa maksudmu kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm? Kufufu.. Tentu saja. Yang seperti ini hanya akan merepotkanku, kau tau." Mukuro bergeser, turun dari kasur berdiri tanpa kesusahan. Setelah berdiri ia baru sadar tengah menggunnakan baju pasien. Merepotkan, pikir Mukuro. Ia lalu mengambil bajunya yang digantung disebelah tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Tsuna. "Hn, bisa kau keluar dulu?"

Melihat Mukuro yang sedang memegang baju, Tsuna langsung tau apa maksud pengusiran tadi lalu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu, ia lalu bersandar. Padahal—dulu Mukuro tidak pernah menyuruhnya keluar jika ia berganti baju. Ia memang sudah berbeda. Hibari memiliki Mukuro sepenuhnya. Tsuna merunduk, memejamkan mata sejenak lalu memandang ke langit-langit.

"Kau menang—Hibari-san.."

* * *

"Kyo-san, Mukuro-san sudah datang."

"Hn." tanpa menoleh, Hibari hanya menghirup tehnya dan memandang ke arah Hibird yang tengah bertengger diatas meja. Ia tau Mukuro tidak akan selemah itu sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan tindakannya tadi malam yang terlalu berlebihan sampai menyusulnya ke rumah sakit membuat Hibari kesal. Apalagi yang ia temui malah Tsunayoshi—disamping Mukuro.

Cemburu? Tidak—Hibari tidak memiliki perasaan macam herbivore seperti itu. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesal sampai ingin menggigit mereka sampai mati. Hibari tidak mengakui bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan cemburu. Sama ketika waktu melihat Hibird lebih senang bertengger pada Mukuro karena dipengaruhi yang bersangkutan, dan setelahnya, Mukuro mendapat pukulan. Kali ini pun sama, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Karena Hibari tidak mengakui ia mencintai Mukuro.

"Kyouya~ Aku tidak melihatmu di kamar kita, ternyata kau ada di kamar mu yaa~"

Mendelik. Ia hapal benar siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Pergi."

"EH?"

Mukuro mendekat, memeluk Hibari yang sedang duduk dari belakang, menaruh dagunya pada pundak Hibari. Sementara yang bersangkutan, masih menolak bertemu pandang dengannya. Dan Mukuro—walaupun tau Hibari tsundere—tapi ia tidak pernah seperti ini. "Hmn? Kau kenapa Kyouya?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Hibari. Ia hanya membalas dengan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mukuro, mendorong pria itu ke belakang dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Tanpa menoleh, tentunya. Ia lalu berdiri, dan berjalan keluar sampai mendadak merasakan sesuatu menahan tubuhnya. Mukuro—

"Kyouya.." guardian Mist itu menarik tangan Hibari, lalu memeluk guardian Cloud itu dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat, seperti tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. "—ada apa Kyouya?" bisik Mukuro dengan suara yang sangat lembut hingga menggetarkan Hibari.

Pria berambut hitam itu berbalik, mendorong Mukuro menjauh darinya. Ia kemudian memutuskan membuka mulut dan berkata—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mengedip. Mendengar Hibari mengucapkan nama Vongola Decimo itu, Mukuro langsung tau apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Tapi—ia tidak tau bahwa Hibari sekalipun dapat khawatir atau tepatnya—cemburu—seperti itu pada Tsuna. Dan jika dipikir lagi memang tidak heran Hibari akan merasa seperti itu. Mukuro pun menatap dalam Hibari.

"Kyouya.. Dengar—" Mukuro memegang pundak Hibari dan dibalas dengan tepisan.

"Ilusi."

"Hah?"

"Kata-katamu itu ilusi. Aku tidak akan dengar." Hibari berbalik, membuka pintu.

"T—Tunggu, Kyouya!" sebelum pria itu keluar, Mukuro berusaha meraihnya, dan menarik tangan Hibari. "Kyouya.. Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi itu hanya masa lalu.."

"Hn? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Mukuro."

"Kyouya, ini sungguhan. Aku sudah memutuskan—aku sudah memutuskan menghapus semuanya, Kyouya. Dan kini hanya ada kau." ia menggenggam tangan Hibari lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Hibari akan perkataannya itu. Namun sayang, bagi Hibari yang sudah mengetahui—bahwa Mukuro masih memiliki perasaan pada Tsuna—sejak lama, tidak semudah itu mengubah pikirannya. Karena ia tau Mukuro penuh dengan tipuan..

"Buktikan.." Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempersiapkan dirinya jika Mukuro tidak dapat membuktikan perkataannya. Ia sudah siap sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia sudah siap jika suatu saat Mukuro mendadak meninggalkannya.

Bukti.. Mukuro langsung mengingat benda yang sudah lama ia pesan dan kemarin ia ambil, tepat sebelum mobilnya bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Ia bersyukur sempat mengambil benda itu, kalau tidak, ia sekarang tidak tau harus meyakinkan Hibari dengan cara apa lagi—walaupun sebenarnya benda itu akan diberikan nanti, tapi—sepertinya sekarang lebih baik.

Kesunyian melanda diantara mereka berdua. Hibari merunduk, ia menolak menatap langsung mata Mukuro—yang memang kurang enak dilihat. Tapi dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Mukuro menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. "Kyouya."

Hibari mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sebuah kotak merah kecil, berisikan dua buah cincin emas yang terukirkan lambang Flame mereka dalam ukuran yang kecil. Ia lalu menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'Apa-apaan ini?'. Mukuro membalasnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Marry me, Kyouya."

* * *

**- F i n -

* * *

**

**Omake**

**Tsuna :** "W—Whoaa bayi laki-laki, Hibari-san?"

**Hibari : **"Ada masalah?" *death glare*

**Tsuna : **"T—Tidak, err kau beri nama siapa?"

**Hibari : **"Nappo."

**Tsuna : **"HEEEEEEEEEEEHH?" *swt*

**Mukuro : **"Oya.. Reaksi apa itu, Tsunayoshi.. Aku sakit hati.."

**Tsuna : **"Hiiiiiiii maaf, Mukuroo!" *swt*

**Mukuro : **"Bukan, aku sakit hati karena kau percaya ia akan dinamai Nappo. Kufyuu..."

**Hibari : **"Aku tidak ada ide. Hibird saja."

**Tsuna : **"Eeeh?" *swt*

**Mukuro : **"Oh! Bagaimana kalau Tuna?"

**Tsuna : **"..." *swt* *facepalm*

**Hibari : **"Oke. Kita cerai." *ambil surat cerai*

**Mukuro : **"AAAHH! Maaf maaf maaf aku cuma bercanda!" *sujud-sujud*

**Hibari : **"Oke, namanya Nappo."

**Tsuna : **"..." *swt*

**Mukuro : **"Kyouya.. Bagaimana kalau dia benar jadi nanas nanti..." *jongkok di pojokan suram*

**Hibari : **"Hm? Kenapa? Dia kan anakmu, jadi wajar."

**Mukuro : **"..." *oTL*

**Tsuna : **"..." *swt*


End file.
